Reapers and Keepers
by thosedogs0218
Summary: This is just a story that I thought would be fun to write. I have been thinking about writing a story with these character's for a long time. i Hope you enjoy it and remember, I love reviews.


Prologue

(Hey guys! Give me reviews!)

_Do not be afraid of the darkness...for you need a certain amount darkness to see the stars dance among the skies..._

CHAPTER ONE

"This is the last time I'm telling you," Arri said, leaning softly against her pillows.

"You never pay attention when I tell you stuff."

Arri -or more accurately known as Arissa- Hennard knew when she first told her best friend, Justine, that Dexter was taking them to the movies, she would wind up completely forgetting it about twenty minutes later. Dexter was Justine's step-brother and the fought consistently. So whenever they could be apart, the would. However, there parents would make them hang out together anyways and Arri was "Lucky" enough to come along.

"We have to go to the movies with Dex, and he would be heartbroken if we didn't show." Arri said calmly. Justine made made a face and groaned.

"Why can't he go somewhere with his _friends." _she said, grievously. She rolled off Arri's bed and sighed. "He is such a little baby". She said, pushing back her hair from her face.

Justine was beautiful. Her long raven hair always settling neatly across her back. She was slim and very short, only about six inches shorter than Arri. The difference was Justine carried herself with confidence Arri found admirable. Her face was mildly childlike despite her full lips and long eyelashes that brushed her cheeks slightly every time she blinked. Her skin was milky which complemented her hazel-green eyes.

There was a faint knock on the door, causing both Justine and Arri to glance up. "Mom?" Arri called curiously, lifting up from the pillows. The door cracked open and Katherine peeked through. "Who else would it be?" Justine said, sarcastically. Arri rolled her eyes at her friend and focused back on her mother as Justine gracefully walked back to the bed and sat down.

Contrary to Justine, Arri was ridiculously clumsy and ungraceful. She often found herself tumbling over her own feet trying to imitate Justine's elegant movements. Arri had apparent curly blonde hair with strands of red (that you could barely see) that ran to her mid-shoulders. She often had random people come up and ask her if her hair was natural. Her eyes were a bright green color. Leading to some light freckles under her eyes. Arri just could conclude herself as plain. The only strange thing about Arri was that people often said she looked like her mother. Which is inconceivable for Arri because her mother is an attractive woman. Arri felt she looked nothing like her mother. She just assumed people said it to be nice. Which was strange.

Arri's mother had always had normal blonde hair. Which Arri found accurately unfair. Arri was rather short compared to her mother. Katherine was tall unlike her daughter. Arri was rather short compared to her mother. Katherine had long model type legs, while Arri stood at five feet and five inches tall. However Katherine did say she got most of her looks from her dad. That's the only thing that Katherine ever said about Arri's father. She had once seen a picture of him stuffed in a box under her mother bed. He looked like a athletic looking man with black hair. Whenever Arri would try to bring up the topic of her father, Katherine would immediately close the conversation. Surreptitiously, Arri would talk to her own version of her father, and tell him things that would upset her, and pretending that he would do the fatherly thing and ease her. She stopped that habit when she was around ten or eleven.

"You have a call Justine," said Katherine, lightly.

"Is it Dexter?" Justine asked, warily. Katherine nodded, "He said its important." she said, lightly, easing the door open.

"_What_ does he _want_?" she said, throwing her hands up as she marched out the door.

Arri stretched and casually lifted herself off the bed. She eased her way over to her mother who pushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"Is Justine staying the night?" she said, letting her hands fall from her face.

"No," Arri said slowly, " Were actually heading out tonight, around six to catch a movie with Dexter." she said, meekly. "We wont be out long." Katherine said nothing for a long moment; causing Arri to look up at her mother's face. She looked uneasy as she lightly touched her daughter's cheek.

"It's dangerous in Jersey at night Arri," she said, solemnly. "You know what time I want you home?"

Arri smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Ten on the dot." Arri said; she could here the ecstasy in her own voice. She hadn't been out of the house in a while; she had been really busy lately and often scolded by Justine that she needed to "Get out more," and be a teenager. The truth was Arri had been experiencing these weird dreams; In them it was the sky was always a lovely red color, and the ground was covered in a beautiful layer of dense snow. The air smelled sweet, but had a heat to it that conflicted with the snow on the ground. She recognized this place as the park she would go to when she was younger. Nearby was a bench, congested with frost. Sitting on the bench was a girl, wrapped in blankets; She was crying. Occasionally she would shiver with great urgency. Her back was turned towards Arri which made her wonder what she looked like.

Arri would walk around the bench and sit next to the girl; She noticed the bench was febrile, but not unbearable. "Are you okay?" she would ask the girl who seemed to be alarmed by Arri's voice and jumped away from her, revealing her face; And the scary thing was the little girl was Arri; maybe six years ago.-When she was ten- Her face was bleeding and her eyes were a dark shade of black. "Please help me," the little girl said, eyes pleading. "It burns!" she screamed grasping her hands into her hair. "_Please.." _she would say more tears running down her face; associating with the blood on her cheeks-

"I gotta go," Justine said, interrupting her thoughts. "I have to start getting ready for later." she said her eyes were on her cell phone and she appeared to be texting someone. "Probably Dexter." thought Arri. Justine dashed around the room to Arri and wrapped her arms around her neck. Then as quick as she came across the room she left it.

"Meet us at Wrants at five!" she called and then Arri heard the front door shut. Leaving her mother who chuckled and made a comment about teenagers as she left the room.

It was nice outside; Arri felt her hair tickling the side of her face as she walked down the busy sidewalk. She had her phone wrapped in her hand waiting for a text or call from either Dexter or Justine. She was running a little late getting another reminder from her mom that she was to be home at ten.

"Hey Arri!" shouted a familiar voice, causing Arri to pause and gaze in every direction. In front of their favorite store, -Wrants- was Justine; She had on a mini skirt with fishnet tights under them. She also wore a green shirt that stopped right above her belly button. Her hair was curled, resting on her back. She was waving at Arri to come over, her hoop earrings festively dancing around her cheeks. Arri noticed some guys staring at her unaware how creepy it was.

Right beside her was Dexter; standing with his hands stuffed in his pockets. His shaggy pale hair intertwining with his eyelashes. He had a look to him Arri couldn't quite explain. He looked nerdy but in a way that made you curious to discover more about him. He had always been a good friend to Arri and she enjoyed when they spent time together.

"Hey Dex," Arri said, smiling. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm glad you missed me," he said; "I was starting to think that you forgot about me."

"Who could forget about you," Justine said, willfully; "And who said she missed you?"

"And who was _talking_ to _you_?" Dexter said, peevishly. Justine raised up her hand crossly; "I'm not doing this with you Dex," she said. "Not with someone who still pee's in the bed." Dexter went white and glanced at Arri before spitefully looking back at Justine.

"_That_ was eight months ago," he said, pushing his fair from his face. "And I was _sick."_

"Yeah, sure" Justine said, dismissively.

Arri giggled and reached up to ruffle Dexter hair. "You know that everyone does it once in their life." she said.

"Yeah," Justine said plainly, "When there five, were sixteen now, time to grow up." Dexter opened up his mouth, probably to say something smart in reply, but though better of it. Instead he just looked up at the sky, with a defeated expression on his face.

"Now," Justine said turning her attention back to Arri; "What is wrong with your hair?" Arri instantly raised her hand to her hair, which was up in a messy ponytail.

"I was in a rush to leave the house." Arri said, plainly. She didn't dress up like she knew Justine would. (And wanted her to). She was used to Justine dressing up like she was going to a party everywhere she went. Arri simply had on a jean skirt with gray leggings underneath. Her shirt was red with and had a pattern of a rose gingerly sown onto the front.

"Come here." Justine said to Arri, reaching for her hair. Arri went up to Justine and let her take down her ponytail and pull her hair up into a firm bun.

"There," said Justine smiling up at her work. Arri couldn't help but thinking, distractingly, how she didn't think anyone could be shorter than her until Justine came along. "Just pull a few strands of hair from there." Justine said pointing to the left side of Arri's face.

Obediently, she pulled a few strands of hair out. She could feel the curly ends falling to the middle of her face. It felt unfamiliar but strangely pleasant.

"Wait here," Justine said, glancing towards the front doors of the theater; "I'm gonna go get the tickets."

Arri nodded and wrapped her fingers in the belt loops of her jean skirt. She felt the air blow across her face, causing her loose hair to frisk around her eyes. The air smelled sweet; Arri closed her eyes and let the breeze surround her.

"I don't know how you put up with my sister," Dexter said, looking down at her. He had been so quiet Arri almost forgot he was there. "She amazes me on how irritating she is."

"She loves you," Arri said looking around at all the people passing by. "She just can't show it like most people do." She was pretty sure Dexter said something else in reply but her mind was inspecting the two teenage boys leaning on the far wall by the theater. Completely by themselves.

The first thing she noticed about him was his orange-red eyes that seemed to be blazing. His light copper hair was slightly pushed to the side, showing off the features of his face. He was leaning against the brick wall in all red with the exception of the red ring around his index finger. His dazzling eyes were exploring there way across the lot. He was indeed impossibly good-looking. His muscles flexed as he crossed his arms over his chest; And leaned over while the boy next to him whispered something in his ear.

This boy looked disturbed as he returned to his original position. His features were striking; But not conspicuously handsome like the boy next to him. He appeared to have black hair gelled back with a wavy strand lounging on his faultless eyebrow. He was also in all red but instead of a ring he had a gold wrist cuff around his wrist. His eyes seemed to be a dark blue as they searched the room; Landing straight on Arri.

CHAPTER TWO

Arri froze. She watched as the black-hair boy lightly hit the copper-haired boy with his shoulder. He looked over at him and followed his gaze to Arri. He smiled at her and gently waved his fingers at her. She tore her gaze away from him and let out a breath. It had then occurred to her that she had been holding her breath. Dexter looked over at her, his face weary.

"You okay?" he asked as Justine came back tickets in her hand. Arri looked up at Dexter and nodded for a brief moment before turning over and focused on Justine,

"Do you know them?" Arri said, hearing the eagerness in her own voice; Though she didn't know why.

"Who?" Justine asked, looking up at Arri.

"The guys over there by the exits." Arri said, not wanting to point; Or even glance back up at them.

Justine looked up and her face went white. Her eyes widened and she bit her bottom lip. She hastily spun around to meet Arri's eyes and earnestly said, "Wait right here, Arri." Then she spun back around and briskly started towards the boys.

Arri looked up eagerly to see them both smiling at her as she approached. "So she _did_ know them." Arri thought. _Figures. _She saw as Justine gave them the motion to follow her as she went around a corner. Out of sight. The copper-haired boy gave her one last glimpse before he went. Arri abruptly felt worried for her friend; The friend who had just disappeared with two strangers around a building. She took a breath of air and started off toward the corner; Only to be caught firmly on the wrist.

"You can't just go out to them like that." Dexter said, his hand tightening. "You don't know what they could do." Arri looked up at Dexter and said in a clear voice, "Justine is out there alone, with _two_ teenage boys." She saw Dexter's face comprehending what she was saying. "I'm going to see if she's okay." After a long moment Dexter gradually let go of her wrist.

She gave a quick sigh before she hastily strode to the corner. She went around only to hear Dexter feet shifting right at her heels.

"I told you I would do it!" she heard Justine say. "You just have to be a bit patient."

"We've been waiting four years," said one of the boys. She couldn't quite see them yet. "That's remarkably patient, Justine."

Arri had made the corner and saw both the copper-haired and black-haired boys leaning against two captivating motorcycles. The one with the black-haired was leaning on was green with blue flames. The other boys was Orange with black flames. Justine was standing real close to them, her hands crossed around her chest. She must have heard them come because she whirled around and started at them like they were some sort of monster.

"I _told_ you to stay." Justine said, sounding faint. "I _told _you."

Arri walked up to Justine. She could smell the paint from the motorcycles filling the air. She suddenly felt nervous as her friend started turning even more pale than she already was.

"Are you okay?" Arri asked stupidly, plainly seeing that she wasn't.

"_No."_ Justine said, her voice clear and plain with displeasure. "Go back." she said, glaring at the copper-haired boy. "I'll deal with them."

"Don't," said the black-haired boy, eyes planted on Arri; "We have to talk." Justine looked horrified. Arri could feel the confusion building up inside her. "You have to talk to me?" she asked, her voice uneven.

"NOOOOO!" Justine cried, her face pleading.

"Justine," said the copper-haired boy, his voice smooth and easy, "Stop, you'll make her nervous." He looked at Arri with his dazzling eyes. Arri could feel the blood rushing to her face.

"I'm tired of waiting." he said again. Arri finally found her words; But when they came out they were weak and small.

"Who are you?"

The copper-haired boy smiled and said in a clear and steady voice, "Name's Grey." he glanced over to the boy next to him. "And that's Louis." he said, his voice had a twinge of a bored tone; As if he had easily grown tired of the subject. Louis took a step toward Arri who instantly took a step back. Right into Dexter.

"Whoa," said Louis, putting his hands up, "_Trust me_, I don't want to hurt you." Arri took a brave step up and went captiously around the motorcycles. She could feel Dexter try to grab for her and miss. They both were a good height taller than her. Who wasn't? Louis eyes weren't blue like she originally thought but a very deep purple color.

"What did you want to explain?" she said, trying to make her voice sound clear.

"We won't explain it here," Grey said, examining a nail.

Justine finally spoke up.

"She's not going with us," she said glaring. "_Us?" _said Dexter, frowning, "You're not going with them." Dexter reassured her. "I am gonna tell her when she's ready." Justine said, ignoring him.

Arri was getting tired of the mysterious conversation. She turned around and look Justine straight in the eye; "It is _not_ up to you weather or not I hear the truth." she said, her voice set. She turned back to Grey who had a strange amusement in his brilliant eyes.

"Why can't you tell me here?" Arri asked him, trying to focus on the question and not his captivating pleasant looks. She could feel more and more blood rushing to her face.

"Because," he said, leaning harder on his motorcycle and making the engine purr; "I don't want to." Arri felt the heat sting her face. She glared at him which seemed to make the corner of his mouth raise.

"_I_ want to." she said, sounding stern, which she was proud of.

"Yeah, well," he said mounting his motorcycle, "We do this my way." He put on his helmet and motioned for her to come. Louis was already on his bike and leaning lazily on the handles.

Arri looked back at Justine, who had gotten a little color back. Then, Justine did something that made Arri's blood freeze. She turned to Dexter, who was shaking his head in disapproval. "Neither of you can-" he started; Justine had taken her hand and waved it across his face.

A small green mist escaped from her fingers and onto Dexter's face. He choked on it for a brief moment before clasping right on the ground. Arri instantly bent down and felt for a pulse. He was alive. She looked up at Justine. "Y-You-" she stuttered, trying to find words.

"He's okay, Arri," said Justine, plainly. "He's just passed out." She went over and mounted the back of Louis's bike, a scowl on her face. "It's okay," she said irritably, as she clung to the boys shirt. "They won't hurt you."

Arri lingered for a moment still somewhat in shock. She saw that they wanted her to get on the bike. Grey's bike. She could feel the blood rushing to her face again. She really wished she would stop doing that. She thought of Justine, her best friend, like a sister to Arri. She felt deep within her that though she had just made her step-brother mysteriously faint, and was saying she could trust a boy who somehow, impossibly, knew who she was, she could ultimately trust Justine. No matter how anxious she felt.

She walked up to Grey's bike, as confidentially as she could, trying hard to look at his face through his helmet, mounted the bike. Immediately it flashed off; So fast Arri instinctively grabbed on to Grey's shirt getting as much of a grip as she could. Pressing herself hard against his back; And she could feel him snicker as they rode off into the night.

This was a feeling Arri could never forget. The wind felt good as it gushed past her. Somewhere along the way Arri's hair freed itself from the bun it was in and was wildly dashing behind her. Louis and Justine were right beside them. Justine's face buried in Louis's shirt.

Arri had never been on a motorcycle before her mom hated them; And Arri never questioned why. Motorcycle's were dangerous; However Grey drove his with such steadiness Arri couldn't help but feel as though she was flying. Gliding through the air like a jet.

They had been riding for maybe half an hour. Arri wasn't sure. They were driving pretty far out though toward the end of town. Grey would look over his shoulder every now and then to give signals to Louis; Who always just nodded and drove. Arri only then realized how close she was to him. She eased off of him promptly. He tensed from the sudden weight change and looked back at her. His eyes curious but he just returned his gaze back to the rode.

She breathed hard as his bike dashed forward. _It could go faster?_ She grasped on to him again but only with her hands, not her body. Her phone suddenly buzzed from her pocket. She warily reached for it, and pulled it out; Because she was holding on to Grey with one hand, she grasped tighter, not wanting to fall. She unlocked her phone and saw a message from her mother, and then the time. 10:46

_Arissa I was clear _

_and so were you_

_about what time I_

_wanted you home._

_Where are you?_

That also came with eight missed calls from "_mom_". With a sigh, Arri slipped her phone in her pocket and looked up at the stars. _Great. Now I'm gonna be grounded forever. _She could hear the sound of the sea now.

Grey was coming up fast on two buildings, making Arri extend her neck the best she could to see what he was going to do. To her surprise, he dodged both building's and drove between them right on the grass. The Hudson River was approaching; Fast. Arri felt herself freeze. She tried to pull on Grey's shirt, maybe she could get him to stop, or slow down somehow. She could scream for him to stop, maybe he would actually respond to that; But instead, she just froze.

She could hear Louis's bike behind her. Right at there heels. The river was right on them now; She could feel her heart falter as the bike tore the water, submerging it. As she entered the water, everything turned a shocking red. She wasn't wet either. Instead, she felt relatively dry and hot. She couldn't feel Grey anymore; She felt as if she were gliding through space. The red light had become so radiant, Arri had to close her eyes. She was starting to sweat now. Her throat began to throb. Everything seemed to be leaning downward slowly. She curled herself up; And she began to drop. Her stomach plunged to her throat, she curled herself up more; Then she landed, awkwardly drenched, on a easeful field of grass.

The grass tickled Arri's face as she leisurely opened her eyes. Water was still running down her face as she lay there, still curious as to how she went from dry to wet. It was green grass pastures from as far as she could see. The sun was hidden by some clouds, peeking out every now and then. All in all, it looked liked a picture you would see on a nature calendar.

Arri felt a hand on her shoulder, jerking her back to the reality of the situation. She sprang backward, absently grabbing hand-fulls of grass on either side of her. Justine was there drenched as well, on her knees. Her face full of concern. She looked up at the boys. There bikes were gone and they were observing Arri, carelessly. "Could they have possibly landed on there feet?" Arri thought. She noticed that they were also soaked. Grey, looking like a wet majestic model.

"It's okay, Arri," Justine said, easily.

"Let me explain what's happening here."

Grey sat down, his expression was lazy as he leaned back on his palms. "Please give her the short version." Justine looked at him; Acrimony crowding her face.

"Shut up." She hissed, turning back at Arri. She took a deep breath. " Arri, when you were born I was sent out to the Norm World to watch over you. I always loved-" Grey groaned and Louis chuckled.

"This isn't the short version." He moaned, tilting his head back in irritation.

"What's a Norm World?" Arri asked, her voice low.

"It's a human world." said Louis.

"So," Arri began, her nails digging deeper in the earth. The only thing keeping her from bolting away; That and Justine. "I'm guessing you weren't born in a human world then?" she asked.

Grey laughed. "Hell n-"

"Watch," Justine interrupted, "what you say, you can't just use profanity when people are scared like she is."

Arri suddenly felt small, and confused. She hated feeling this way. She stood up, as water dripped from her hair.

"I'm not _scared_, Justine!" she snapped. "I just want someone to tell me _what is going on_" she hissed. "I was brought to some foreign place that I _know _is not Jersey. I was driven into a river and became _dry_ and now I'm not. I've landed somewhere with green pastures and grass, My mother is freaking about weather I've been kidnapped or not, and know I'm listening to you complain about using _profanity_?" She pushed her hair out of her face and gently said, "I don't care _how_ you tell me just tell me."

They all looked at her. Justine looked over at Louis.

"You tell her." She said now, her face expression deflated.

Louis looked up at Justine, who gave him a forced smile back. He sighed and sat down looking Arri straight in the eye. They sat in silence for a moment, then he began.

"When you were born, one of our detectors picked up that you were in the Norm World. The detectors pick up the signals of Reapers who don't belong in the Norm World, or our there without special permission. Every Reaper has a strong signal. Yours wa-"

"What's a Reaper?" Arri blurted out, feeling stupid as she sat down.

"A Reaper is someone who keeps supernatural things in order." Louis made a thoughtful face and spoke again. "Well actually, a Reaper has many jobs depending on that type of Reaper they are. There are many kinds; But were just going to stick to what _we_ do. We keep supernatural things in order. Like ghosts, vampires, witches, werewolves, and so on."

Arri couldn't hide the fear that she felt on her face. She swallowed hard. "Are these people crazy?" she thought staring Louis. Not knowing weather to laugh or not. He looked unreasonably serious. She looked down at the grass and let him continue.

"And we know that's what kind of Reaper you are because of your signals. Only your species of reaper can recognize it; And we recognized you. So when you were born our seekers sent out someone to come study you as you grew. Its strange for a Reaper to be born in the Norm World after all." He said, keeping his voice steady. "Our seekers chose Justine." Justine flinched and Louis said her name. Her face was hard and difficult to read.

"Every night Justine portaled back home to us and gave us reports about you, she did that until you were ten. Our seekers told Justine to start teaching you our ways until we could bring you here; And the weird thing is," Louis said, eying Justine, "Is that she didn't. Our seekers got curious after a little while-"

"Six years is _not_ just a _little while."_ Grey said, steadily.

"So they sent us looking for you," Louis said carefully, ignoring Grey.

"Our job is to bring you back to the seekers. My sister was supposed to be doing this but..." He looked at Justine who's face had evened out to be expressionless.

Arri who had been listening quietly looked up at Louis. Then at Justine. She felt her anxiety building up in her chest as she examined them both. Raven black hair, milky creamed skin, long flashy eyelashes, and same curve in their chins. The only difference was their eye color and the way Louis looked older than Justine. Maybe by three years.

She looked at Justine and opened her mouth, but no words followed. She exhaled and tried again, her mouth was uncomfortably dry.

"Is this your brother?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Yes." Justine answered firmly. Her face grim. Any gentleness she may have had before was visibly gone now.

"Oh." It was the only thing she could have thought of to say. She stood up and felt the phone move in her pocket. She instantly though of her mother; Worried about her and freaking out.

"What about my mom." She asked her voice low but clear. Which surprised her.

"She can't know what's happening," he said, his eyes grim. "No one can."

Arri felt herself stiffen. "Why?" she asked.

Grey looked up from the ground. He's intense eyes seemed to darken. "What do you mean "_why_"?" he said. He stepped up to her, an easy, elegant step. "What," he said, his eyes regarding her, "do you think would happen if you told your mother about us and she decides that she wants to tell more people. The last thing we need is humans trying to discover if were real or not. The whole point of our existence is a secret." He had gotten a little color back in his eyes. His face irritatingly calm. "The last thing we need is some newbie runnin' off to tell the world about us."

She looked up at Grey, wanting to say something sharp in reply but didn't have the energy. She could feel her hands start to shake and feel the winds chills a little bit more now. Her body was dryer from the portal, but she was still damp. Her wet hair was pressed up against her face, tickling her neck. Everything an hour ago was so normal, so stress-less. She could feel all her emotions dragging her down, trying to drown her. Her mind kept repeating the same words over and over again. _Your a Reaper. Your a Reaper. Your a Reaper. _The beautiful place around them now seemed cryptic and unfamiliar.

She wrapped her arms around herself and wished she could disappear. Instead she looked at Louis, who was fidgeting with the cuff on his wrist. "When do we get to meet the seekers?" She asked, her voice even.

Louis looked up at the sky. His eyes were starting to light up now, just like Grey's. "Good things come to those who wait." he said, not looking at her. He was clearly busy with something, so Arri started over to Justine. She was sitting on the grass, looking up at the sky as well. She was a few steps away from her now when she tripped over a rock. A big one. _"Really?!" _she thought. She braced herself for the fall, closing her eyes and holding her breath; That is until she felt two firm hands on her arms, catching her.

She actively straightened herself up and looked to see who had caught her. Grey. He had a face full of amusement as he eyed her. His fire-colored eyes heating her face. "It'll be nice if we could get you there like we found you." he said. Arri snapped out of her trance. She pushed her hair from her face and looked at the ground. "Urm...Thanks." she said, her voice dry.

He shrugged, still looking at her, briskly. She met his eyes, they were curious.

"What?" she asked

"Your hair," he said, gesturing towards her hair; "Its an interesting combination of colors."

Arri felt relived. She had thought there was something on her face or clothes that made him look at her so curiously.

"Oh, yeah, um...I-I know." she said. She wanted to hit herself. Why couldn't she say a well put together sentence. Was it his eyes locked on her, or her inhuman looks. Well, he wasn't human; at least she didn't think. It was all so complicated. She looked away from his eyes and looked around the landscape.

"What are we waiting for?" she asked.

"Our ride," he said easily, "it should be here soon."

"Is it another motorcycle?" she asked. "The ride I mean." He sat on the rock she tripped on.

"No, its a scythe."

"Isn't that what the Grim Reaper carries around?" He smiled and made a face.

"I guess he did. He's been dead a long time though."

"Wait, the Grim Reaper can't die, he controlled death in the huma-...I mean _Norm _stories."

"The Grim Reaper was a leader who lived a long time ago." he said, stretching his arms. "He was a noble one though. Its kind of like... Abraham Lincoln for Norms."

"In my world," Arri said, "When people thing of the Grim Reaper, they think of death. Grey laid his back on the rock, gracefully, kind of like a cat would on a windowsill.

"He was a Death Reaper," he said.


End file.
